


Hope is Strong But misery's a Little Quicker (Dead on Arrival)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sad Ending, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Shuichi is basically Chikai, Shuichi just suffers, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Tsumugi Shirogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Even though she helped set this entire thing up, she’s crying.She nearly runs away from there, from the stench of blood and aura of death, but has enough restraint to just walk quickly instead, Shuichi’s hat clutched tightly to her chest.She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to wipe this blood off her hands.orAn anime! Chiaki style execution for everyone's favorite anxious detective.I apologize in advance
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Hope is Strong But misery's a Little Quicker (Dead on Arrival)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically its an AU where the V3 cast becomes the Remnants of Despair
> 
> Also, I threw in a few references, let me know if you see them.

The moment Shuichi woke up in an elevator, he knew something was wrong. For one, the buttons were all gone, just smooth panels, and he had nothing on him except his clothing and hat.

_“Okay, everyone! It’s time for the main event!”_

He startled out of his analytical mode when an all too cheerful feminine voice came over the speakers in the elevator. On the screen, which he only noticed now, a young woman appeared. She was his age, perhaps a bit older, with hair similar to Miu (No, Miu’s hair wasn’t as pink), done up in pigtails. 

_“I hope you’ll have fun!_

As she spoke the elevator doors opened.

On the other side was a...hotel?

A grand hotel entrance stood before him. It was circular, with walkways ringing the six or so floors. High above, he could see the stars through the skylight.

_“Welcome, welcome, Shuichi! This is the Hotel Christe. A lackey of mine came up with it. Bit on the nose, but hey! I know you must be wondering what you’re doing here. Allow me to explain. See, you may be the only one here, but the rest of your classmates are just as much hostages as you are. Here’s the deal. You all can go free if you make it to the top floor alive and solve the puzzle waiting there. Got it?”_

The woman from before appeared on the monitors that he could see from where he was standing. Reach the top floor, was that it?

_“Oh, but there are a feeew caveats. See, this place is riddled with traps. What kind of traps? Hehe, well that’s for me to know and you to find out. Good luck!”_

The woman disappeared, and the screens now displayed a countdown.

Well fuck.

He immediately started looking for the stairs. He found them, but they were blocked by a keycard, which he found behind the check-in desk, behind some thin razor blades, which he did end up nicking himself on.

Instantly, he knew something was wrong. The nicks, not a whole lot deeper than a paper cut, felt like they were burning.

_“Poison?”_

No matter. He had to keep going. Who knows how dangerous this poison was, and besides, he didn’t have time to waste. The sooner he could get out of here, the better.

He swiped the keycard, opening the door. The stairwell was concrete, like a parking garage. His footsteps echo as he rushed up to the second floor, which is as far as this staircase goes. He’s not really surprised, it’d be way too convenient if it went straight to the top, but it's certainly annoying.

He pushes open the next door, only to get his hand sliced on the knob. It’s not too bad, but he’s much more cautious when he carefully pressed down with his elbow. He can see the carpet design of the lobby from here. It’s a bear, split half and half, white and black. 

_“Watch as everyone’s favorite detective makes his way up, solving puzzles and dodging traps!”_

“I will make it back to everyone,” he says, with conviction in his voice that normally wasn’t there.

_“Aha! *That’s* the hope I was looking for! See, I’d considered using Miss Akamatsu’s hope, but it turns out you’re so much better! Brings me back to dear old Chiaki.”_

“You’re annoying,” he muttered. 

Just as he said that, he stepped on a section of floor that sunk. He only had a second to process the fact that he’d just screwed himself over before one of the numerous spikes impaled his foot.

He screamed. What else could he do?

The spikes retracted, and he shakily got back up with a fresh hole in his foot that was bleeding pretty heavily.

There were a couple more traps on floor two, but he made it to the floor three access stairwell avoiding them.

Floor three was not much better.

_“After all, despair can only be birthed once all hope is lost. Now chop chop! Time's ah ticking, and you still have a ways to go.”_

“You did not just quote Ryoma,” he muttered angrily. He’d make it to the top. He had no other choice.

_“And if you don’t make it, this footage will turn your friends to despair.”_

Little paintball-esque objects shot him in the face, causing him to yelp. He put a hand to his face, and when he pulled away, the familiar pink color was there

“Acid?”

It was a weak acid, but he was still bleeding, and it burned even worse than the cuts on his hands.

_“Oh, oh, I have an idea! Why not a little break for our beloved, hardworking detective? I’ll give you fifteen seconds with all traps deactivated”_

Wait, what? Was she really? It felt too good to be true, but he ran as fast as his limp would allow to the next set of stairs.

_“1…”_

_“2…”_

_“3…”_

_“4…”_

_“5…”_

_“6…”_

_“7…”_

_“8….”_

**_*Phwop*_ **

_“Oopses, my hand slipped.”_

He froze when a dart impaled his other leg.

_“Did you really think it’d make any difference? You should know by now there will be no miracles for you here.”_

“N-no. I will make it to the end. I-I won’t give up! We will not lose to you!” he yelled. It was true, his conviction 100%. Maybe Kaede had rubbed off on him more than he thought.

_“Oh, Shuichi. Your classmates love you, and that’s why your death will be the one to plunge them into despair.”_

He really wanted her to shut up.

Floor five. One more set of stairs, and he’d be there. 

He stumbled along, trying to ignore his legs protesting in pain. He couldn’t stop now, not when he was so close. The fifth floor was suspiciously trap free, but he chose not to worry about it.

_“Jeez, you’re like a roach.”_

Shuichi really wished she’d shut up.

The final set of stairs felt like they took an eternity to climb, what with his two legs being injured, but it was no longer than the previous stairs.

Floor Six. He just had to solve the puzzle here, and he’d be home free.

He pushed open the door. Unlike the previous floors, this one didn’t quite ring the lobby. It was more of a viewing deck. There was a plaque by what he assumed was the exit, with a phrase on it. 

_Who is the traitor?_

Was that the puzzle? It was just a question, but he had no idea what it was even getting at.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t even given a chance to consider.

Several thin spikes shot up from the floor, impaling him everywhere.

He fell to the floor, not necessarily dizzy, but definitely dazed, his vision swarming and ears ringing. His mind was fuzzy.

He coughed weakly. 

_I guess she was right. I’m going to die here._

He took a weak breath.

_Even now, Kaede wouldn’t have given up, but...what’s the point?_

His thoughts are paused when he sees a pair of familiar grey oxfords approach him.

Tsumugi didn’t look upset, not exactly, but Shuichi got the sense that she wasn’t happy, either. She stopped in front of him, crouching down to meet him.

They stare at one another in silence until Shuichi takes a ragged breath, laughing weakly, and a bitter smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m done for, aren’t I?”

Tsumugi nods, and her eyes are dull, but they don’t seem quite like the eyes of a traitor.

“I’m..sorry.”

“...For what?” Tsumugi asks, her head tilting inquisitively, eyebrows scrunched.

“For.. failing... you all.”

He tries to push himself up off the floor, but his arms give out almost immediately, and the blood is making the floor slick anyway.. 

“I...r-really wanted to hear Kaede play...in one of her concerts.”

There’s so much he still wanted to do. He doesn’t want to die.

He doesn’t want to die

_He doesn’t want to die._

His expression turns weak, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He’s not going to see Kokichi, or Kaito, or Kaede, or anyone else again.

He’d really like to hear Kaede’s music right about now. 

And he’d planned to go stargazing with Kaito and Maki. Himiko had wanted him to come to one of her shows, with Tenko and Angie. Kokichi wanted to take him somewhere. And Tsumugi... 

“H-hey, re...member how you said...you wanted to c-cosplay together?” he says, looking her in the eyes, with as much strength as he can muster, which isn’t much.

Tsumugi’s eyes widened in surprise

“I’m...sorry we couldn’t...do that.”

His tears are flowing freely now, but he gives Tsumugi a thin, watery smile, and hopes she knows there are no hard feelings.

With that, Shuichi goes still. His hat lays on the ground nearby, and Tsumugi picks it up.

Her vision goes blurry, and she puts her fingertips to her eyes only to pull away quickly when they feel wetness.

She’s...crying?

She’s crying.

Even though she helped set this entire thing up, she’s crying.

She nearly runs away from there, from the stench of blood and aura of death, but has enough restraint to just walk quickly instead, Shuichi’s hat clutched tightly to her chest.

She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to wipe this blood off her hands.


End file.
